True Alpha
by catcammug
Summary: Bella is Billy's younger sister.  Love is lost due to the stupid imprinting thing.


I own nothing! It all belongs to SM. Whom I love!

A/N Background on the story. Bella is Billy's much younger sister she is only a few years older than Jacob. She is also the Alpha of the pack as the first one to phase Sam is her Beta.

BPOV

I had enough of this I knew where he was what I don't understand is why he just didn't come out and tell me. Is it because of the sex. She won't give him any. Is he afraid of hurting me? Been there done that. I think I might even have the shirt. HA HA.

"How was patrol?" I asked him when he climbed into bed with me after taking a shower in the guest room.

"It was good. No problems. Why don't you take the night off." He asked me looking over at me. Waggling his eyebrows. I laughed at him.

"But then what will I do." Looking at him through my lashes.

"I can think of a few things." He said kissing up my jaw going behind my ear. He knew that was the sweet spot. His hands slowly made their way over my breasts, stomach to the spot. I wanted him the most. I arched my back when he touched my clit.

"Sam please." I moaned.

"What do you want Bella." He asked, running his fingers around my core. Knowing full well what I wanted.

"I want you to make love to me." I told him grabbing him and gently pulling him on top of me. He kissed me with passion and then he slid into me filling me completely.

"MMMM Bella always so wet for me!" he moaned.

We built up a steady rhythm until we were both on the brink. When I looked into his eyes it was my undoing I knew then and there that he still loved me but we needed to let go.

When I finally came he followed closely behind me. Screaming each others name.

"Bella look at me." He demanded, I looked up at him and gave him a smile. He looked at me puzzled, he knew something was wrong but not what. I pulled him down for another kiss, he gently rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. I fell asleep thinking that this would be the last night for me in his arms. I truly loved him and that is why I am letting him go.

SPOV

I hated doing this to her, she was so beautiful, kind and forgiving. She was what the tribe needed to help protect it. I knew if I gave into the imprint it would hurt her and I couldn't do that to the tribe. But I couldn't stay away from Emily it hurt me. Emily was like Bella in so many ways she was kind and beautiful, she understood why things had to be this way. I talked to the elders about this and they told me that eventually I would have to make a decision because I was only hurting the three of us.

I knew that but I couldn't do that to Bella, she was my first love, my first everything as I was hers.

She loved everyone unconditionally, she forgave easily. I knew that when the time came she would forgive me eventually but not right away. This was going to hurt her and hurt her bad. Emily is her cousin, if Bella hadn't have phased first, I would be worried about her doing just that.

I don't know why but I think part of me was afraid that Bella would order me to stay away from Emily to keep me for herself. No matter how much it hurt me. And I would be able to do nothing but obey. She is the Alpha. I am her beta. I knew she wasn't like that but you never know. "Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned." Her cousin Leah would so do that, but not Bella.

Soon I would tell her soon.

I knew something was up when she looked at me after we made love but I wasn't sure what. Maybe she'll tell me later.

I went downstairs after my shower and found Bella making me breakfast before I went into work on the construction site.

"Mornign Bella," I told her kissing her on the neck, putting my arms around her waist. Feeling the need to hold her tight. She turned around and I got lost in her eyes like before the imprint. Why couldn't I imprint on Bella? It would make life so much easier. I put my hands on her ass and pulled her so that her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Bella I need you now." I told her, ripping her panties from her. I quickly plunged my fingers into her giving her no opportunity to object. She didn't object she just plunged her tongue into my mouth and pulled my zipper down.

"MMMM Sam, yes ...sooo close." She pushed my pants down while I was fingering her I wasted no time when my pants were down to plunge into her hard and fast. She came almost as soon as I entered her. I followed closely behind screaming her name. We sat there for a few minutes resting our foreheads together, trying to catch our breath.

"I love you Bella." I told her gently putting her feet on the ground.

She nodded, "I love you too Sam." She whispered pulling me too her.

I held her for a few minutes, I knew this was so wrong but what was I going to do. I don't want to hurt her ever. But I can't fight the imprint either.

"Go sit breakfast is ready." She told me.

BPOV

_stupid stupid idiot_. I thought to myself, you knew that this shouldn't happen. Last night was the last time. After today there will be no more Sam. He will have Emily and you will have no one.

"Bella, Bella," I saw Sam's hand waving in my face.

"yeah sorry." I told him, "Just thinking."

"About what, " he asked finishing up his breakfast.

"Nothing," I got up to put my plate in the sink, he grabbed me and sat me on his lap.

"Sure about that beautiful," he asked kissing my neck. I smiled at him, I wanted him again he knew how to get to me. He smelt my arousal. he chuckled. "Can I guess." Rubbing his hands up my thighs.

Just than his phone rang.

"Uley here." He grabbed it.

I tried to climb off of his lap but he held me firm, I knew I could get off if I wanted to but it felt so good, sitting here. And he looked so yummy wearing a button down and tie. Don't get me wrong he looks good in anything but there is just something about him in a tie that makes my insides go to jelly. I started nibbling on his ear while he was on the phone.

"Yeah...I'll be right there." He told whoever he was talking to, and he hung up the phone, pulling me into a searing kiss. I wanted to continue but he gently pushed me up.

"Sorry Bella as much as I would like to continue this I need to get to a meeting." He said pulling me into another searing kiss. "But I promise to continue later." He smiled at me and grabbed his keys. I nodded following him to the door. He pulled me into another kiss, and hug.

I held him for awhile then longer and gave him another kiss.

"I love you Bella." He told me as he made his way to the truck.

"I love you too, Sam." I told him.

"Always." I whispered.

I knew I didn't have alot of time to get things done. So I quickly showered not that I wanted to wash Sam's smell off of me but I figured I shouldn't smell like sex when I went to see my brother and the elders.

After my shower I quickly packed my belongings. I was going to move into my brothers house.

I walked over to my brothers place where I asked everyone to meet.

"Good morning Bella." I was greeted by Billy my brother. His son Jake was going to phase anyday now.

"Good morning Billy and everyone. Thanks for coming." I looked over and saw Sue and Harry Clearwater and Old Quil.

"So what's going on?" Sue asked me, looking into my eyes. She knew something was wrong. She was like the mother I never had.

"Sam imprinted."

A collective gasp was heard.

"He told you." Billy asked. I shook my head, "No I figured it out." I told them. Sue came over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"How?" Harry asked me.

"Never mind the point is is that Sam imprinted but he loves me too much to hurt me. So I am making it easy for him. I am leaving him, that is Billy if you will let me stay here." I turned to my brother. He nodded. I went over and hugged him. "Thank you."

"How's this going to work with patrols and the pack mind." Old Quil asked me. I knew he was thinking of the effect it would have on me especially when the two of them finally gave into the imprint and mated.

"As his Alpha I can order him not think about her when we are patrolling." I looked at him.

"Will it work?" sue asked me.

"It should I hope it does." I exclaimed. "It won't be forever just until I can handle it." The four of them nodded at me.

"So when are you going to do this?" Billy asked me.

"Today, I can't do this anymore. The more time we spend together the harder this will be in the end." I told them.

"If you don't mind me asking who did he imprint on." Sue asked.

"Emily."

"What? When?" she asked.

"About a month ago. When we had the bonfire on the beach." They nodded again knowing exactly which one I was talking about.

"How did you not notice right away?" Old Quil asked. "Wasn't he thinking of her on patrol?"

"I didn't notice right away because I was busy doing other things. And we had gotten to the point in our minds that we could hide certain things from each other and lately he didn't want to patrol with me." I was slowly losing my control.

"How did you finally figure it out." Harry asked earning him a glare from Sue. She knows that I am going to breakdown right away.

"He went on longer patrols and he would come back in different shorts then what he left in."

"So you guys rip clothes like there is no tomorrow."

I shook my head, "Not when we know we are going to phase, we usually tie them to our legs."

They nodded in understanding.

"And the final one was that even though he showered when he came home he still smelled of her."

"I'll kill him." Billy roared.

"No Billy don't." I told him.

"How can you be so calm?" Harry asked me. "He was cheating on you."

"I am calm because I knew that this was probably going to happen. I also knew he didn't want this he still loves me. He is fighting this so hard."

"Also he was just spending time with her. They never had sex." I blushed explaining this to the elders of our tribe.

"Well what a gentleman." Billy said sarcastically which earned a few twitters from the others.

I went over and hugged my big brother. I happened to glance at the clock and noticed that it was almost three. I needed to get back to Sam's and finish moving before he got home.

I know what a coward but I couldn't face him. If I did I know what would happen and I just couldn't do that anymore.

"Look you guys I gotta go. Sam will be back soon and I need to do a couple things." I hugged them all and left.

I quickly ran home and grabbed my stuff. Then I left the note for Sam on the table along with the promise ring he gave me at our senior prom last year.

I jumped into my truck and pulled away. Going towards my new life.

I happened to look at the clock while I was making dinner for Billy and Jake and I noticed it was five. Bout the time Sam gets home.

I waited for 5 minutes and then I felt the shift and the howl. It was heartbreaking and I wanted to go to him to comfort him. But I was the one that did this.

SPOV

I pulled up and saw that Bella's truck was not in the driveway. Usually she is home waiting for me, I figured she is probably at Billy's.

I decided I would make her dinner and surprise her when I got in.

I opened the door and something felt wrong, maybe it was the fact that Bella wasn't here. I shook it off and went into the kitchen.

I noticed something glittering on the table. I picked it up and noticed it was Bella's ring, there was a letter there.

My Dearest Sam,

I am sorry I couldn't tell you this in person, but if I did then this would never be done. We need to let go. I know you imprinted on Emily. I've known for awhile, but I couldn't let you go call me selfish or whatever but I love you so damn much.

I know that you never meant for this to happen and I know that you love me, but I can't be with you anymore knowing that you being away from her is hurting you.

I love you Sam. You were my first love my first everything and I know that in time it will be better.

Please don't try to contact me, unless its pack business. Yes we will protect the tribe together. As your Alpha though I forbid you to think about her when we are phased at the same time.

I know you are sorry as am I. We always knew that this could possibly happen and it did. I just wish it was with each other.

I am letting you go to be with Emily.

I will always love you,

Bella.

I could no longer contain my anger I ran out of the house and phased. Then I let out a heartbreaking howl. I lost her, all because of being a fucking shapeshifter. I loved it before when we were together now I hate it because it brought Bella so much unhappiness.


End file.
